


Angels and Demons

by Pixeltasumi



Category: DCU
Genre: Angel!Tim, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon!Jason, M/M, nsfw kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeltasumi/pseuds/Pixeltasumi
Summary: Jason Todd is a demon who loves to pick on, and tease, certain celestial beings. Especially one named Timothy Drake. Tim being assigned to keep an eye on the demon, who’s assigned to wreak havoc in Gotham.





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something that was pretty pointless but fun, hope you enjoy this short little au!

Jason Todd was the devil. Well, no. He wasn’t _actually_ the devil, but he worked for the man. And he was devilishly handsome and naughty - in all the right ways. He was the best of the best, and he loved his job. 

Not long ago he was offered a promotion, which he’d gladly accepted. It meant that he was now not only allowed to visit the human world, he was also allowed to play in it - or work, as it was called. No longer at the sidelines, like some vegetable, he was out walking the streets of his _favorite_ city. 

_Gotham._

Yes, Gotham was truly a city of mad chaos and it was so much fun riling it up. Its inhabitants so easily affected by his whispers, smothering wicked touch. The entire area so pliable, so eager to follow his every will. And who was he to deny them what they _truly_ wanted. 

There was also another reason for his current obsession of Gotham. Not just for the many, oh so many, crooks and criminals. Gotham was not _only_ under the wicked eye of the devil himself, it was also seemingly a place of interest to the ones upstairs. 

The ones upstairs meaning Mr. Divinity and his little peace preaching minions. They were almost twice as fun to mess with. So stuck up, chins in the air and were always a bit too good to get into _real_ fights. 

He _had_ managed to rial one of them up once, and damn they actually _could_ throw a neat right hook. But Jason hadn’t seen that one since, perhaps he’d been grounded by those little goody two shoes prisses. Sentenced to stand in a corner for a decade or two. 

Jason slithered up next to a young man, stepping into his walk and sneered, leaning closer. “She won’t mind, you deserve some fun. After all, _you_ provide for this family.” He walked along side of the human for the rest of the block till he spotted a redhead and jumped over into her lane. “Use a gun, less messy.” He whispered as if they could be overheard.

And with each whisper, with every idea he put into their precious little minds, he was given a glimmer - like a shooting star across their irises, showing just how weak they truly were. It made him laugh, almost giggle as he stepped back looking around for more. 

“Next one to rob Walmart wins a lollipop!” With ease, he jumped up, balancing on a fire hydrant. His army boots squeaking against the red metal beneath him even though he was quite weightless. Pros of not living. 

“Hey Bob, looking good today!” Jason called out with a thumbs up to a man walking down the streets in suit and tie, hurrying his steps.

“Thanks Jason!” The round and bald man smiled as he walked passed, apparently a donut in hand. 

“I like what I see! Don’t listen to Susan, donut day is _everyday!_ You own that cardiac arrest!” He called out and waved the man off as he turned corner. 

Some demons had once been human, and Jason found himself spending most of his free time among those. Sure angels were stuck up, but damn, pure demons were depressing as hell sometimes. 

His ‘precinct’ consists of Bob - a heavily overweight demon who died from cardiac arrest a few years back. Susan - a young, way to stuck up, demon who needs to take a lesson in how to _actually_ be a demon. Roy - like Jason, demon… _born?_ Or existing, at least. Never was born. One day they’d not existed and then another they just _had_. And Jason was the squad leader. His troupe of vicious trouble makers that he’d chosen to station in Gotham. 

Most dressed as lawyers, the true demons of the human world. But Jason had found a preference in leather jackets and army boots. 

“Now, where was I…” He spun around on the metal lump and looked around. “Ohh yes…” He grinned and hurried, catching up to a couple of teens. Satan, he loved patrol days.

“Russell's kind of cute, isn’t he Mark?” He wrapped his arm over one teens shoulders, knowing that they wouldn’t see him, but sense the slightest addition of weight. “And Ross is a total slut, really, why won’t Joanne break up with him?” He leaned over towards another pimpled covered highschooler.

Falling behind the squad of now arguing kids, he brushed off the thick layer of Axe body spray and cologne that had been left covering him. 

“Picking on teenagers today, are we?” A familiar voice made its way into Jason’s ears and the demon turned around with an even wider grin than the one he hosted during his lone working hours. 

“Timmers! You made it! I have to be honest, I did think you’d sleep in today, maybe no even show up, but then I remembered you were an angel and that you’d most likely receive the death sentence - if you allowed it - just from that. So I wasn’t too worried.”

Just as expected, the celestial being was perched up on a fire escape, dangling his leg over the railing as the other was raised up, bent and resting on top of it. With one arm draped over his knee, the angel moved back some of that jet black hair that made Jason’s chest jump. 

“I’m assigned to monitor you Jason, we have this talk every morning.” He sighed and leaned against the brick wall. Wings sloping down towards the ground just like his leg. 

“Yes, but you still haven’t agreed on monitoring me during nights, so I’ll just keep bring that one up till you do.” He winked and the angle sighed once again with an eye roll added to it. 

“I don’t fucking care Greg! I swear, one more word and..” Jason grinned and stroke his fingers over a passing woman’s back. Gently grazing her shoulder blades before pulling back his ghoulish hand. “You know what... IT’S OVER.” She yelled into the phone with a suddenly renewed furious expression over her face. 

Jason turned back to his babysitter just in time to see the boy flick his finger, sending a droplet of light that, sure enough, hit the woman. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I think we should talk. I’ll be home in a few hours…” And she was without reach of the ear, even for the two supernatural creatures. 

“Always such a party pooper.” Jason shook his head disapprovingly and started walking down the street once again. Not long after, there was a low huff of heavy wings and Tim was walking beside him, hands folded behind his back as he walked. 

“You shouldn’t complain so much, I can tell you that your college, Roy, has it way worse.” Tim said with a low smile and Jason glanced back at him. 

“Yeah, how’s that? Who could possibly be worse than you?” He teased the boy and was obnoxiously stretching himself out over the streat to graze as many as possible. Tim’s wings fluttering behind them, sending low winds of air that erased all of his hard work. 

“You haven’t met my brother Dick.” The angel let out a light laughter and instead of sneering at the disgustingly purity of it, Jason smiled as well. 

\----

“Yet another day ruined by you angels.” Jason sighed and pouted, shoving Tim in the side as they looked down at the city below. Standing on top of the highest building of Gotham, Tim shoved the other back. 

He wasn’t like the other angels. Wasn’t afraid to talk back, or shove back for that matter. Jason liked it, just as much as he liked the idea of an angel at his mercy. 

No matter the feud that had been constant and still ongoing between their kinds, Tim’s heavy and strong wings were gorgeous. His strong torso keeping them steady and with such pride. He didn’t wear those ridiculously white suits like so many other angels did. Thank god for that. 

Yes. Jason was ready to thank GOD for that. 

Whilst the rest of the celestials walked around looking like a mix between an eighties boy band and funeral home workers, Tim wore black jeans and a loose cotton shirt tucked into them. Sleeves rolled up and sneakers accompanying it; he looked like a dream. 

Jason looked back at the other. “Ever considered going rogue, joining the dark side. Think you’d enjoy it.” He smirked and folded his hands, leaning his forearms against the railing and almost bending over the metal pipe. “Demons can’t rise, but angels can always fall.” 

“I’m good for now.” Tim said and looked out below them. Somehow, this had become routine. 

“I just don’t get the whole angel deal.” Jason leaned even further over the railing, threatening a fall that’d cause him no harm. But he liked the slightly worried look that spread across the angels face. 

“What part? I’ve already explained the wings and anatomy.” Tim asked shooting glances at Jason's feet that were lifting to lean over the metal fence, standing on his toes. 

He heaved himself back and was now leaning back towards the roof instead, like a bored child. “Yes, and that was a _great_ talk.” A smile like the devil spreading across his face. “But like, the whole doing good thing. _I’m_ just letting them carry out their _true_ desires.” He pointed out and actually pointed at Tim. “ _You_ guys are taking that away.”

Tim raised an eyebrow and leaned against the railing, but to his side so he was facing Jason. “Really?” He said in disbelief. “So what about the regret they experience after it all? After the lying, cheating and murdering.” 

“Well that’s a part of life babe.” Jason dismissed his argument and leaned forwards once again. “You just have to learn to live with it.” And he fell. The gusting air capturing him as the streets grew closer. But never really hit. Before he’d passed even halfway down the side of the building, he felt two arms around him, and his closed, peaceful eyes slid open satisfactory. 

“See, action - consequence - regret.” The angle was looking at him as if he was a headache waiting to happen but shook his head with a low smile. 

“You don’t look too remorseful.” He said as he placed Jason back down on the rooftop. 

“Well that’s just a part of my charm.” Jason shrugged and felt gravity take its share of him as his feet touched the ground. “But I do what I want. Can you say the same?” 

“I do what I’m supposed to.” The angel said simply and took a step back, only to be followed by Jason. 

“Why not more?” He teased, leaning into the other’s space, without touching. 

“Can’t piss off the big guy too much.” Tim said, but Jason could’ve sworn he saw the luminous skin grow slightly red, which was just enough.

“How ‘bout just a little then?” His arm folded around the shorter man, yanking him close and capturing those devine lips in a kiss.

Tim’s arms were on his chest in a heartbeat, but not pushing him away. They were holding the fabric of his leather jacket and joining in. Jason let a low growl escape his lips at the feeling of Tim’s fingers reaching over his neck, burying themself in his hair, whilst his own enjoyed scoping out the lean build of an angel. Sliding down, stroking over the dimples far down his back, and down to the pockets of Tim’s jean, he pushed their pelvises together, rolling his hips against Tim's. The angel groaned, biting Jason’s lip and Jason felt dizzy for it. 

His tongue rolled against divinity and it was amazing. Saliva mixing and teeth crashing together, but nonetheless amazing. 

All of the sudden the angel stopped and pulled back. His hands had found their way to Jason’s head, where they were now wrapping around two short spikes. “You have horns?” He asked with a confused and surprised expression, fighting to regain the breath that’d been lost in the kiss. 

“What? Didn’t teach you that in Sunday school, did they?” Jason grinned, also taking heavy breaths and squeezing the other’s ass in content. 

“Oh, shut up.” 

“HE SWORE” Jason gasped and laughed.

“Jesus Christ, Jason.” The angel rolled his eyes but then pulled the demon down with a grin, meeting his lips and giving in to what he’d so sinfully longed for, for so long. 

\---

“Hey boss!” Bob was sitting at his desk as Jason walked into what honestly looked like a messy police department. Bob was having breakfast; an egg mcmuffin, a danish and a starbucks drink. _Hell yeah Bob._

“Mornin’ big guy.” Jason saluted the demon and walked past his desk that was the closest to the entrance. 

“Susan.” He gave a short nod to the woman who had her nose deep in paperwork, only looking up for a split second to acknowledge Jason’s arrival. 

He fell down into his office chair, spinning a few laps before settling at his desk, dumping his heavy boots on top of it. He grabbed a couple of files marked _coerced_ and skimmed through them to later have Bob send them down to the archives.

“Any new interesting cases?” Jason asked, throwing the pile back on the already messy desk. 

“Got requests for some politicians and scientists.” Bob informed and held up a bunt of paper folders marked _targets._

“Hit me.” Jason said and soon there was a case flying towards him. Caught in one swift movement, he started reading. Soon to be interrupted though, as a loud redhead walked in. 

“Hey, jackass!” 

Jason looked up at the so endearing nickname and his eyebrows reached for his forehead. “What’s up Roy?” He asked and let the case rest over his lap. 

“I waited all night at the bar yesterday! Where the hell were you?” Roy almost spat, shoving Jason’s paperwork down from his desk to sit. 

Jason eyes lazily followed the ruckus and then refocused on Roy. 

“You better have a great fucking excuse.” He threatened. “There were _military officers_ there Jason. _Military. Officers._ ”

“I do have an excuse though.” Jason said and picked up the file again, in disinterest of his friends own story. 

“Yeah, right. What?” 

“Fucked an angel.”

“Knew you wouldn’t ha- Wait, WHAT!?”


End file.
